Attempts have been made to provide traffic signaling devices for controlling automobile traffic. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,737. In this device a traffic device having a four sided housing, each one of which contains red and green areas which can be illuminated. Each side contains a rotating semicircular mask which simultaneously, progressively covers one portion of the colored areas and uncovers a portion of the other colored area until the illumination of the traffic light is changed. The rotation of the masks together with the activator of the various lights is controlled by a common ring gear. While this system does attempt to provide an illuminating device that is readily visible it does not provide a control system to sequentially control the illuminating device.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,084. In this device the primary component is the control system for sequentially controlling an illuminating device. More particular the invention provides logic circuitry which provides a sequence of timed changing logic states which defines operating periods for a plurality of signal lights. While this system addresses the concern for having a traffic system with a reliable control system, it does not address the need to have a traffic system with an illuminating device that is readily visible.